Pretender Avatars
Pretender Avatars are a piece of technology used in Transformers Loud. They are a type of hologram given mass. This technology is used by both the Autobots and Decepticons in the series. Abilitites A Pretender Avatar is a solid-light projected used by Cybertronians (though was originally created by the Autobots) operating on alien worlds. They can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or "fleshy" for the . The avatar isn't just a friendly face to fool human beings ; it's also the equivalent of a remote-controlled care, allowing them to go places and perform actions that they would otherwise be unable to reach. They have no special abilities, and only a. They can either operate as holograms (fazing through solid objects), or can be as solid as a real object, able to interact with their surroundings, including eat food and drink liquids (though of course not able to digest them, because that was just be too confusing and gross). It can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Autobot, even when separated by solid walls. The avatar is created and maintained by a "holomatter generator", which usually takes the form of an Autobot badge that's been placed somewhere on the avatar's body. When needed to change into robot mode, the avatar taps on the badge, regressing in the badge and when back in vehicle mode, the avatar either appears again at will, or can be activated by a separate individual by pressing on the badge. However, damage to the avatar can cause severe impairment to the controlling Autobot if their consciousness is not withdrawn in time. Known Users Every member of Team Rodimus has their own unique avatar, each based off of a character from several movies, such as Rodimus's being based off of John Bender from The Breakfast Club and Smokescreen's based on Marty McFly from the Back to the Future trilogy. This is actually explained in universe by having the Autobots have Teletraan One look up "famous humans" on the human's internet, and the characters they chose just happened to pop up. Ground-based Decepticons such as Onslaught and Swindle also have their own custom avatars, but characters like the Seeker jets only use basic fighter pilot suits for their avatars. Notes The avatars take major influence from Holomatter Avatars from the IDW comics. However, the light-given-mass angle is based off of the Gem race from Steven Universe. The name, Pretender, also comes from the portion of the subgroup of toys of the same name from 1988. Of course, those pretenders are actually metal shells with human faces, or in the Decepticon pretenders cases, monsters and strange creatures (yeah, the franchise was really weird in the late 80's). As stated above, Team Rodimus' Pretender Avatars are all based off of famous movie characters. The full list of avatars include: * Rodimus - John Bender (Breakfast Club) * Inferno - * Jazz - * Hound - * Brawn - * Smokescreen - Marty McFly * Mirage = * Sunstreaker and Sideswipe - Jake & Elwood Blues (The Blues Brothers) * Wheeljack - Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) Category:Items